


Rain comes as Rain does

by Artisan_TM



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: CountryHumans - Freeform, Flashbacks, I'm not trying to offend anyone in any way, Multi, bet you weren't expecting South Africa, constructive criticism is appreciated and accepted, corporate drammmaaaaaa, depictions of alchoholism, depictions of ptsd, gay af, hate comments will be ignored, slowish burn, thank you for reading this, this is my first fic so ee, trigger warnings will be put at the top of chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisan_TM/pseuds/Artisan_TM
Summary: Ah, the wondrous life of representing an entire country as a single person. That sure puts a lot of pressure on your shoulders. The new era is fast approaching and things are quickly changing for the scarred up country named The Republic of South Africa, a tired co-founder of the massive B. R. I. C. K. S trading company. Tensions are high as South Africa slowly comes to know a rash and mysterious country known as North Korea, and as their relationship blossoms into something more it becomes abundantly clear that this isn't going to be a smooth relationship.
Relationships: America/Nigeria, France/britain, Russia/China, South Africa/North Korea, inplied RusGer
Kudos: 1





	Rain comes as Rain does

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading the prologue to my first fanfic!

Ah.

The night. 

It always seemed like such a wonderful time to the co founder of B. R. I. C. K. S. A time where the troubles of the day would smear into the background of the night, where the only concern was how droopy your eyelids felt and where your only limit was how much cash you had to pay the cab. Lights, bright neon purble and green, and yellow and blue, this is why S. A loved to work at night. The lights in the distance, like tiny specks behind the tinted glass of his office, distracted him from his blaring computer screen full of finance reports, spiking and dropping charts that only made sense if you look at them for a while, emails written by some of the most powerful people in the business, all tucked neatly away into the thin chip of gold that SA understood to run the motherboard and the shiny laptop sitting upon his desk. You would suppose that the farmers boy was thankful for this great opportunity, being one of the six pillars of this trading company. He used to be the newest addition, pulled in by India, but now Russia nudged his younger brother into the business as well. And, in all honesty, it's not like SA despised the work. He's always been a fan of sorting and debating, but he was never one to sit still for long. In times like these, too late at night or too early in the morning, that SA wanted to throw his chair aside and run through the streets until he no longer feels like he is in a concrete maze, until the sun starts rising and starts painting the glass white and the buildings gold. Until it no longer feels like he's floating. Unfortunately, the young trader didn't have the option of doing that. He was stuck in this class cage that China so-delicately described as 'an office with a nice few'. If China meant a sea of buildings right outside his window, several stories up from the ground and at least a mile away from anything green, then SA couldn't really say China's description of the moderately-sized corner-office was deceiving in any way. But maybe SA was being too brash. The sun did something gorgeous to these structures made from melted rock, burnt sand and scrambled concrete. Each day, the nightowl that SA was had the opportunity to witness the gorgeous sunrise slowly edge the indigo in the sky away. The stars would disappear and fade like candles burning out, the blue would turn purple as shades of red and orange warred to take over the sky, and the shades that glorious ball of gas painted against the previously dull, grey buildings, were always something that caught SA's eye. Yes, his one eye that he had left. But, alas, the specks of neon in the distance and the thoughts of sunrise wouldn't last, as an annoying 'plim' sounded from that damned, skinny piece of technology, and nearly made SA fall out of his seat. A notification. The businessman clicked on the icon portraying a closed envelope, he knew that it was an email from China, as only China would be extra enough to code his notification icons to be a bright red instead of their standard maroon. SA crossed his fingers, hoping it would be a short email that he wouldn't have to awnser. And.. It was a short email that he didn't have to awnser. He only needed to read it, as he found out by skimming the paragraph with his eyes. 

"Dear South Africa, 

I assume by now you are aware of the recent change exhibited by the country called North Korea. It is a splendid change in the country indeed, as he has agreed to start working as one of our assistants to join the trading enterprise. After much consideration, me, Russia, India, Kazakhstan and Brazil have all decided to leave North Korea's business trading to you, as you are accustomed to huge changes and is the most friendly out of all of us. Please be ready to brief your new assistant tomorrow, as he wishes to join the B.R.I.C.K.S trading company. 

Sincerely, CEO of the B.R.I.C.K.S trading company,  
China"

SA read the text and sighed. A new assistant. And not just any new assistant, an assistant that also happened to be the introverted country of North Korea. 

This was going to be.. interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be updated monthly, at undetermined dates, as I am trying to figure out my schedule. But thank you for reading the prologue!


End file.
